


Friday Dinner

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Sebastian, Past Infidelity, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Sebastian finally meets his boyfriend's family.





	

“I can’t do this.”

Kurt had to fight to not roll his eyes. Sebastian had been flitting between wanting to meet Burt and wanting to run for the hills ever since Kurt had picked him up from Dalton. 

No matter how many times Kurt insisted it was only a Friday night dinner and wasn’t as big a deal as he was making it, Sebastian wasn’t listening.

“You’ll be fine,” Kurt insisted more out of habit than anything else. He had gotten bored of trying to placate his boyfriend almost half an hour earlier, and they had only left Westerville forty minutes ago. 

It was going to be a long journey.

Sebastian took a deep breath and leant back against the headrest, closing his eyes for a moment.

Kurt glanced over his boyfriend curiously, before flicking his eyes back to the road. “Why are you freaking out so much?” he asked, finally voicing the question he had been trying to figure out since the start of their journey. “You’ve met my dad before.”

The Warbler’s eyes flickered open and he looked at Kurt. “Yeah, but that was as your _friend_ ,” Sebastian pointed out. “This is different. Now I’m your boyfriend. The person you cheated on your ex with. Most people don’t look too kindly on home wreckers.”

A sad smile spread across Kurt’s face and he reached over, placing his hand on Sebastian’s thigh. “You’re not a home wrecker,” he whispered, running his thumb over the denim in a soothing motion. “I made the decision to be with both you and Blaine. If anyone is to blame, it’s me.”

“Besides,” Kurt continued with a grin. “My dad already knows I love you, and that you love me. That’s all he cares about. Trust me.”

The relief on Sebastian’s face made Kurt want to kiss him, but he couldn’t because they were still moving.

Almost as quickly as it appeared, the relief disappeared. “What about your step-mom and brother?” he asked, the worry back in his voice.

Kurt bit back another sigh. “Carole is the sweetest woman I’ve ever met. Trust me, she’s going to love you.”

“And Finn?” Sebastian pressed, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Kurt knew he would never admit it, but he had a feeling it had been Finn’s reaction the green-eyed teenager had been worried about.

“Bas,” Kurt whispered, “I’ve already spoken to Finn and he doesn’t hate you. Besides, I’m not sure he ever really liked Blaine, anyway.”

The other teenager expelled a breath and Kurt smiled. “Now, will you stop worrying and find something we can sing along to?” he asked, trying to change the subject away from Sebastian’s stresses.

“Sure, babe,” Sebastian replied, reaching out and flicking the radio on. “If you think you can keep up.”

Kurt snorted and suddenly the tension in the car was gone. “You mean, if you can keep up with me,” he retorted.

“In your dreams, babe. In your dreams.”

*

Kurt would never admit it, but by the time they pulled up to his house in Lima, even he was starting to feel nervous.

He wasn’t worried that his dad and Carole were going to give Sebastian a hard time. Sebastian was right, it was Finn that was the wild card. When he had assured Sebastian, Kurt had been so confident that his brother wasn’t going to hate Sebastian. Now, he wasn’t so certain.

Getting out of the car, Kurt looked over at Sebastian. “Ready for this?” he asked, not willing to admit that he was stalling for time.

An uncertain look appeared on Sebastian’s face and he looked over at the house. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me stay in the car if I say no?” he ventured a guess. Kurt shook his head, even though what his boyfriend had just suggested seemed like an excellent idea. “Let’s get this over with then,” Sebastian sighed, sliding his hand into Kurt’s and squeezing gently.

Together, they headed into the house. “Hello?” Kurt called, closing the door behind them and looking around.

Almost immediately, and in a way that made it obvious he had been hiding behind the door waiting, Burt stepped out of the kitchen and grinned widely. “Hey, Kiddo,” he greeted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Burt’s over the top chipper-ness. “Dad, you remember Sebastian. Bas, this is my dad, Burt.”

Sebastian swallowed nervously and stepped forward, releasing Kurt’s hand to hold it out to Burt. “Nice to meet you, Sir,” Sebastian greeted, his voice only wavering slightly.

Burt grinned at the politeness of his son’s boyfriend and placed his hand in Sebastian’s. “Good to see you again, Sebastian,” he replied, gripping his hand firmly before releasing it.

Once the initial introduction was out of the way, Kurt could sense some of the tension ease out of his body. He was sure everything would be even better once they had gotten the introduction with Finn out of the way (He really wasn’t worried about Carole).

Almost as though he could read Kurt’s mind, Burt glanced over at his son and stated, “Carole’s had to run to the store for a few last minute things.” Kurt frowned and opened his mouth, but before he could, Burt added, “I know. I tried to tell her that she didn’t need to make a fuss, but…” He shrugged helplessly. “You know what she can be like.”

Kurt laughed. He should have known that Carole would be determined to make a good impression on his boyfriend, and there was no way she would pass up the opportunity to fatten up another member of the Hummel-Hudson family.

He was about to ask where Finn was, but the question wasn’t needed when a yell of frustration came from the sitting room.

Sebastian looked at him in alarm and Kurt laughed. “Come on,” he instructed, sliding his hand into Sebastian’s. “Let’s go see what video game Finn’s losing at.”

The Warbler looked like he would rather do anything but what Kurt had just suggested, but didn’t resist when the countertenor pulled him from the corridor, into the next room.

Just as Kurt had expected, Finn was sitting in front of the television, a video kill screen was showing on the television and Finn was holding a controller in his hands.

“Hey, Finn,” Kurt greeted, tugging Sebastian further into the room when he tried to resist. Finn grunted in response, but didn’t tear his gaze away from the screen. Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. “If you don’t look at me, I’m going to unplug the Playstation,” he half-threatened, half-promised.

Immediately his words got a response from Finn and his brother’s head snapped around in Kurt’s direction. “Dude, that’s not fair!”

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “Then stop being so rude,” he retorted. “I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Sebastian. Bas, this is my brother Finn.”

Finn’s eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian in surprise. “Weren’t you going out with Blaine?” he asked in confusion. 

“Finn,” Kurt sighed with a shake of his head, “we broke up. I told you, remember?”

It was obvious from the expression on Finn’s face that he clearly didn’t remember having any such discussion with Kurt, but he didn’t admit that. Instead he nodded slowly. “Sorry, dude. You know how bad my memory is sometimes.”

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and shook his head. Finn was right, he shouldn’t have been surprised that his brother couldn’t remember. Sometimes Kurt was genuinely concerned that Finn was so forgetful he wouldn’t be able to find his way home.

“Hey, dude?” Finn asked. Kurt opened his mouth to protest being called ‘dude’, but then he realised Finn was talking to Sebastian not him. “Do you want to play Call of Duty with me?”

Sebastian looked a little alarmed at the question and he looked at Kurt with wide eyes; silently asking him what he should do.

Kurt bit back a laugh. “You can if you want,” he whispered, squeezing Sebastian’s hand reassuringly.

The hesitant look remained on Sebastian’s face for another second, before he finally nodded his head and slipped his hand from Kurt’s. Finn grinned and eagerly handed him the spare controller. 

It wasn’t long before Sebastian and Finn were engrossed in the video game and Kurt’s presence in the room was completely forgotten about.

When he felt confident that Sebastian would be okay with his brother, Kurt slipped out of the room and headed into the kitchen where he was pretty sure his dad would be.

Like he expected, Burt was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper as he tried to pretend he wasn’t interested in what was happening in the other room.

“I’ve been abandoned,” Kurt complained, slumping down at the table with a pout. He was only able to hold the pout for a few moments, before he broke out in a grin. “God, he was so nervous,” Kurt breathed, leaning forward and putting his hands over his face. 

Burt chuckled and closed the newspaper now that he didn’t need to pretend anymore. “Can you blame him?” he countered. “You only told us about him last week. I’m surprised the poor kid even agreed to come.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “Me too,” he admitted. “I think he was more scared about how Finn would react than anything else. Not that it makes a difference. As soon as he agreed to play video games, Bas became Finn’s best friend, I think.”

His dad hummed. “He’s been looking for someone good to play for months.”

The kitchen door opened and Carole stuck her head through, making them both jump in surprise. “Either of you want to do some heavy lifting?” she asked.

Over the last two years, Kurt had learnt to tell the difference between Carole making a suggestion and her hinting that they had better help if they wanted to eat.

Neither of them wanted to get on the bad side of her, so they immediately got to their feet and followed her out to the car. Kurt wasn’t surprised to see that the trunk of the car was completely filled with grocery bags.

“You don’t have to go to all this trouble,” Kurt said, more out of habit than anything else. There was no way of talking Carole into doing something small and low-key for dinner, but he still felt like he needed to protest at least a little bit.

Carole fixed him with a glare that was more affectionate than irritated. “Sebastian is your boyfriend, Kurt,” she pointed out. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to make a good impression.”

Kurt smiled and shook his head as he gathered up some of the bags. There was no point in arguing with her, he knew that. If there was one thing Carole Hummel-Hudson loved doing, it was making sure people were comfortable in her house.

“You did bring him here, didn’t you?” Carole asked, depositing the bags she was holding on the kitchen table.

Kurt laughed and nodded. “He’s been stolen by Finn,” he explained, drawing a noise of understanding from Carole. “I’ll pull him away and introduce you in a while,” he assured his step-mom.

“Don’t be silly,” Carole argued. “Leave him be. There’ll be plenty of time for introductions later.”

It wasn’t long before both father and son were hustled out of the kitchen, with strict instructions to not return until Carole called for them.

Kurt decided that he would make sure Finn and Sebastian hadn’t killed each other over the video game, and stepped into the sitting room.

Both of them were in the exact same positions they had been when Kurt had left them. Only Sebastian looked a lot more smug, and Finn a lot less happy.

“You didn’t beat him, did you?” Kurt asked, sliding onto the couch beside Sebastian and burying his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, toying with the short strands idly. “Rule number 1 of playing video games with Finn is to always let him win. He hates losing.”

Sebastian turned to look at him, a look of alarm on his face and Kurt couldn’t help laugh in response.

Before either of them could speak, Finn’s voice interrupted, “Dude, don’t listen to him. I don’t _hate_ losing.”

Kurt laughed. “Oh, really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Hey, Finn, move that picture.” He nodded over to a picture hanging over a small table in the corner.

Finn’s cheeks coloured in embarrassment as he looked down at his hands. Sebastian looked at Kurt curiously, and the older of the teenagers chuckled. “Finn and Puck were playing video games last year, and Puck beat him. Finn got irritated and threw the control across the room.”

Sebastian let out a laugh and looked over at Finn questioningly. “Really?”

The other teenager shuffled uncomfortably in his spot and shrugged a shoulder. “Mom and Burt don’t know,” he explained, dropping his voice into a whisper. “I wasn’t like I meant to do it. I just… I got a little too into it.”

Neither Kurt nor Finn got the chance to continue their argument. The door opened and Burt stuck his head around, getting their attention. “Boys, dinner’s ready.”

Finn grinned from ear to ear, and jumped to his feet; clearly more than happy at the mention of food. Sebastian, however, looked like he was going to be sick and wanted nothing more than to run for the hills.

Kurt spotted this and leant over, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered. He slid his hand into Sebastian’s and got to his feet, pulling the other teenager along with him. “Come on.”

In the kitchen, Finn was already sitting at the table, eagerly waiting for Carole to serve the food; honestly, he was like a giant puppy sometimes, Kurt thought to himself.

“Carole,” Kurt said, tightening his grip on Sebastian’s hand marginally and tugging him across the room. “This is my boyfriend, Sebastian. Bas, this is my step-mom, Carole,” he introduced the pair of them.

As soon as she laid eyes on Sebastian, a brilliant grin spread across Carole’s face. Kurt knew right then, in that moment, that she was already in love with his boyfriend and she definitely approved. 

“It’s so wonderful to meet you, honey,” Carole said. Without a word of warning, Carole pulled Sebastian into a tight hug. 

Kurt had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the slightly alarmed look on Sebastian’s face.

After a few moments, Sebastian started relaxing in Carole’s arms and briefly returned the hug, before Carole released him.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs Hummel,” he whispered, taking a step back.

Carole waved her hand, not bothering to correct Sebastian about her true surname. “Please, call me ‘Carole’,” she requested. “You’re Kurt’s boyfriend; you’re practically family.”

Sebastian offered her a small, timid smile and nodded his head, moving a fraction closer to Kurt. 

Beside him, Kurt smiled and leant into Sebastian as Carole turned back to the stove. “I told you everything would be okay,” he whispered. “They love you, just as much as I do.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian breathed, some of the tension easing from his body at the words. He turned his head to the side, pressing his lips against Kurt’s cheek, aware they were still in the same room as his parents. “I love you too.” 

*


End file.
